Recently, an interest in a carbon material such as fullerenes, carbon nanotubes, graphene, and graphite including carbon has been increasing.
Particularly, research into carbon nanotubes and graphene is under active progress. Particularly, since graphene may be formed in a large area and is not only electrically, mechanically, and chemically stable but also has excellent conductivity, graphene is in the limelight as a fundamental material of an electronic circuit.
Recently, manufacturing technology of large-area graphene has remarkably developed, and the paper (nature07719) titled “Large-scale pattern growth of graphene films for stretchable transparent electrodes” published in the magazine Nature on Jan. 14, 2009 discloses a process of manufacturing graphene by using chemical vapor deposition (CVD).